1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a laser generator used in a laser process machine, and in particular to a laser tube which provides a homogeneous laser gas velocity distribution in the laser tube.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the types of laser generators commonly used in a laser process machine are the high speed axial, biaxial transverse, and triaxial transverse types.
In particular, the high speed axial type of generator is used for providing a high output. Normally, the laser gases are fed into the interior of the laser tube through a flow control unit into which the laser gases are introduced through a heat exchanger by means of a gas recirculating pump. The stability of the velocity distribution of the laser gases flowing inside the laser tube, the injection power, and the output beam are governed by the construction of the flow control unit and the laser tube.
Conventionally, it is known that the velocity distribution of the laser gases flowing in the laser tube is such that the velocity of the part of the laser gases adjacent to the wall surface is reduced, while that of the part of the gases in the dead center of the laser tube is increased as a result of friction between the gases and the wall surface of the laser tube. Accordingly, in order to make the velocity distribution of the laser gases in the laser tube homogeneous, conventionally turbulent flow or vortexes are produced in the laser gases. However, localized high velocity flow is produced, and non-homogeneous velocity distribution occurs, so the desired results are not attained.